Arbiter
|unlock = 47 Gage Spec Ops Missions |slot = 3 |wtype = 8 |type = 2 |price = $921,000 |mag = 5 |max_ammo = 15 |rpm = 0.75 |damage = 700 |accuracy = 96 |stability = 96 |concealment = 18 |threat = 37 |reload_min_1 = 5.9 |ammo_b_min = 0 |ammo_b_max = 0 |splash = |launch_speed = |sights_s_min = |sights_m_min = |hipfire_s_min = |hipfire_s_max = |hipfire_m_min = |hipfire_m_max = |recoil_v_min = |recoil_v_max = |recoil_h_min = |recoil_h_max = }} The Arbiter is a secondary grenade launcher in PAYDAY 2 added with the release of the Gage Spec Ops Pack. Overview The Arbiter is a semi automatic grenade launcher that boasts a relatively high rate of fire and the second largest magazine out of all grenade launchers along with the highest reserve capacity but also has the lowest damage. The Arbiter stands out among the rest, however, with its drastically reduced grenade arc, allowing it to more accurately shell down enemies behind cover or even act as a makeshift sniping weapon within a certain range. In this sense, it is more akin to a smaller, weaker HRL-7 with a magazine rather than a conventional grenade launcher. Summary Pros: * Highest ammunition capacity of all grenade launchers * Second highest magazine capacity of all grenade launchers * Passable Concealment for its type * Significantly lighter grenade arc allowing for more accurate shots at range Cons: * Lowest damage of all grenade launchers * Lengthy reloads * Expensive and has an unconventional method of unlocking Compared to: Frag Grenades= * Far greater range * Both inflict friendly fire damage * Frags cannot have their ammunition replenished from ammo drops * Cannot be bounced off of surfaces to avoid direct exposure to enemy fire * Lower damage |-|China Puff 40mm= * Larger magazine * More reserve ammunition * Longer effective range * Slightly higher rate of fire * Same accuracy and stability * Lower damage * Longer reload |-|GL40= * Larger magazine * More reserve ammunition * Longer effective range * Significantly higher practical rate of fire (due to the GL40 only having one round) * Same accuracy and stability * Lower damage * Longer reload |-|Piglet= * More reserve ammunition * Longer effective range * Slightly higher rate of fire * Significantly faster reload * Same accuracy and stability * Lower damage * Smaller magazine Unlocking In order to unlock the Arbiter and its mods, one must complete special side jobs from Gage. To complete the jobs, the players must collect four separate weapon cases and their keys from the Rats, Firestarter, Framing Frame and Big Oil heists. Tips * It is highly advised to not use the Arbiter around Tasers. Their shock attack will cause you to forcibly launch the grenade, which is very likely to get you and your crew killed. If a Taser is spotted (or heard charging his weapon), quickly neutralize him or switch to another weapon if there is not enough time to locate the Taser. * Due to the reduced arc compared to the other lauchers, the Arbiter can be considered a smaller brother to the HRL-7 with a bigger magazine. As such, it can be better used to counter-snipe Snipers (and unlocking an achievement for doing so enough times) than other grenade launchers and the player won't need to manually compensate for the drop that much. * Similar to the HRL-7, bringing an Ammo bag is all but mandatory if the player wants to make extensive use of the Arbiter. Otherwise, eliminating a large group of common enemies with a grenade can provide enough ammo drops to refill at least one spent grenade. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Achievement Snipers with the Arbiter Grenade Launcher while using the standard ammo type.}} Trivia *The Arbiter is based on the , albeit without the weapon's signature rangefinder-smart munition controller scope which does not allow the user to set where to detonate the grenades. This shortcoming restricts the Arbiter to dumbfiring only, which defeats the XM25's purpose entirely and dumbs it down to the level of the GL40 and Piglet. **It still has the control buttons on its integral foregrip, however. *"Arbiter" means "a person with power to decide a dispute" or "a person or agency whose judgment or opinion is considered authoritative." *Previewing the Arbiter in the inventory shows it with its bolt locked back, implying it's an open bolt weapon, even though the real XM25 fires from a closed bolt. *The Arbiter is the first weapon to require players to surmount an additional puzzle before becoming available for purchase. Gallery 800px-PD2_XM25_left.jpg|Inventory preview of the Arbiter. Category:Special weapons Category:Gage Spec Ops Pack Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)